Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) aircraft and, more particularly, to a crash energy attenuation system for a transmission support in a VTOL aircraft.
Occasionally, aircraft may experience a high velocity landing that may exceed normal landing gear energy absorbing thresholds. Accordingly, many aircraft include an energy attenuation system that provides a level of protection from undesirable forces to protect crew and airframe components. Specifically, many vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) aircraft include stroking or energy attenuating seats that reduced forces perceived by aircrew and passengers, and/or energy absorbing structure that protects aircrew and passengers from loss of occupiable space as well as potential penetration of high mass components into aircrew and passenger spaces.